When Giant Radioactive Slugs Eat Manhattan
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: A late night movie marathon turns into a real pain for Phil and Keely. Pim starts a rumor at school about her brother staying the night at Keely's house... which is actually somewhat true! What will Phil do to set things right!


**Title:  
**When Giant Radioactive Slugs Eat Manhattan...

**Written By:  
**LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:  
**TV Shows - _Phil of the Future_

**Genre:  
**Romance/Comedy

**Rating:  
**PG

**Note:  
**This is my first _Phil of the Future_ fanfic, so be nice. Also, it's going to be maybe 3 or 4 chapters, depending on how many places I want to have in the fic. Each chapter is probably going to be broken up at the point where the setting changes. It's mainly about Phil and Keely, though Pim does play a pretty big part in the story as well.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _Phil of the Future_ nor any of it's characters or actors. Though... I must admit... Raviv (Ricky Ullman)is totally hot, and he reminds me of my friend Ben from High School. But yeah. I just play in this world. I wish there was more of this show than just 2 seasons though. It really is the best thing to come out of Disney Channel in nearly forever.

* * *

**When Giant Radioactive Slugs Eat Manhattan...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
The 3:00 A.M. Wake-Up Call**

* * *

"Keely." 

No answer.

"Keely?"

Still nothing.

"KEELY!"

With a jerk, Keely Teslow jolted upright, her eyes wide and confused as she stared into the face of her best friend.

"Phil, what's going on? What time is it?" she asked, noting that the clock nearby was blinking 12:00 at her over and over again.

The tv was fuzzy... and obnoxiously loud... She frowned, reaching for the remote only to spill the cola which sat on the table next to her.

Phil Diffy sighed, looking from Keely, to the coke, to the television, then back to Keely. "I fell asleep."

"Yeah well, it was a boring movie." she replied, standing and rushing to the kitchen to bring back a wet rag and some paper towels for her spill. "Bound to happen. Next time you suggest renting a movie about giant radioactive slugs attacking Manhattan, remind me to say 'No'."

"Yeah well, you fell asleep too. I woke up, noticed that your tv was... well..." Phil tilted his head slightly, "Trying to play the movie... just not succeeding very well." he winced as the noise on the television spiked. "And I realized it was like three in the morning."

Keely paled, "Three? Three in the morning?" she asked, wide and slightly panicked eyes catching with Phil's gaze. "Like, three AM?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Phil replied, walking over to manually turn off the television.

"And my parents didn't come downstairs? They didn't wake us up!" Keely whispered in shock, "Your parents didn't call!"

Phil shrugged, "Nope." he answered, kneeling down to help his friend clean up the soda spill. "In fact, I bet my parents think I'm back at home right now, and your parents probably... well... With the noise from the tv, I know I'd be thinking it was time for a new tv... but..."

"Phil, I can't let you go home at three in the morning, you could get lost or..."

"Keely."

"Someone might try and kidnap you or..."

"Keely?"

"Aliens! What if there were aliens and they..."

"KEELY!"

Once more Phil's voice broke through the haze and tumult of a thousand thoughts running through Keely's mind. She looked at him, expecting some shocking revelation.

Phil sighed, "How about you just leave me with a pillow and a blanket, go upstairs to your room and get some sleep while I crash on your sofa?"

The girl stopped, as if such a thing had never occurred to her before. "Oh... yeah... Good point."

"I'll just call my parents and tell them that we both fell asleep..."

Keely pointed at Phil, "While giant slugs ate Manhattan."

"Yeah..." Phil replied with a nod, "We fell asleep while giant slugs ate Manhattan and I'm just going to crash on your living room sofa. No big deal."

Phil made his way into the kitchen, turning on one of the lights and quickly found the phone. He dialed his number, waited a few rings, then frowned.

"I wonder if no one's home..." the young man whispered, about to hang up until he heard a rather familiar voice.

"Yeah? Whatdya want?"

Phil frowned, "Pim?"

"Phil? I thought you were..."

"No."

Pim's voice was rather confused, "But you were just upstairs and..."

"No."

Her confusion turned to curiosity. "So mom and dad know that..."

"Yes."

Pim sighed, "Then where are you?"

"I'm at Keely's." Phil replied. "And before your imagination runs away with you, we fell asleep watching radioactive giant slugs eat Manhattan."

"How could you fall asleep during that?" his sister asked in amazement. "I mean, the chaos, the destruction, the..."

"Yeah. Sure. Pim, could you just tell mom and dad that I'm crashing on Keely's sofa tonight? It's too late to walk home." Phil replied, wanting nothing more than to hang up with his sister and get some actual sleep.

It took a few moments before she spoke. "Sure Phil... No problem..."

One of the young man's eyebrows rose in suspicion, "Pim, what are you..."

"Gotta go! Bye!" his sister spoke, hanging up the phone almost immediately.

"Uh.. bye..."

Phil stared at the phone for a long while before shrugging and turning... only to come face to face with Keely.

"Well?" she asked, a soaking wet rag in her hand.

"They uh... They said sure." Phil lied, since he had not actually talked to his parents.

Of course he was sure that the Diffy family would have no problem with it. Keely was his best friend after all.

What could possibly go wrong?

Phil paled... how many times had he thought that exact same phrase before?

"What could possibly go wrong?" he whispered, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Keely turned to him from the sink, "Did you say something?" she asked, depositing her wet rag in some lukewarm soapy water.

"Nothing!" Phil replied with a smile. "Uh... Wow, look at the time... Bed already!"

"Phil, it's after three in the..."

But the young man took Keely by the shoulders and steered her toward the stairs. "Busy weekend ahead of us. Don't want to be too tired." he yawned. "See you in the morning."

Keely watched him for a moment, confusion evident in her expression, before she nodded. "Alright... Night Phil." she said before disappearing upstairs.

With a sigh, Phil turned and fell backwards onto the couch... only to find the remote.

The television blared to life, causing Phil, in his shock, to knock the sofa backwards. He tumbled down with it, his legs pointing up in the air.

"Night, Keely..." Phil whispered as he grabbed the remote and inched it over the side of the sofa, turning off the tv.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


End file.
